<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not for price nor reward by Bushwah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342418">not for price nor reward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah'>Bushwah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we the clay [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Body Worship, Bondage, Boundaries, Communication, Consent Issues, D/s, Dissociation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Female Jack Pattillo, Foot Massage, Gaslighting, Horror, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Maybe Magic Maybe Mundane, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Other, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Prose Poem, Spiritual Abuse, Subspace, Trans Female Jack Pattillo, Unreliable Narrator, enthusiasm but not consent, hurt/false comfort, impossible orders, left alone in bondage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're snuggled up next to Jack and you're <em>so</em> comfortable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Pattillo/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we the clay [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not for price nor reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an FPF fic based exclusively on the Fake AH Crew lore as set forth by Rooster Teeth Productions. This work owes an additional debt of thanks to Wren wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com and their collab partner Threatie alastair-made-me-undo-it.tumblr.com, posting collaboratively as Wrespawn on the AO3, for their contributions to the FAHC fandom.</p>
<p>All major characters in this series are abusive, in that they use abuse tactics in conducting their relationships. However, the degree of trauma they inflict depends on a variety of factors, within and outside their control. Abusive acts committed from a position of extreme power, such as Jack's control over the respawn machine (regarding the crew) or the other Fakes' access to it (regarding outsiders), are both particularly damaging and particularly unjustifiable.</p>
<p>A warning: The working title for several fics has been <em>Jack Breaks [Person]</em>. The working title for this fic was <em>Jack Breaks You</em>.</p>
<p>Second Person: This fic is intended to be readable as either reader insert or regular second person, with the latter being the authorial opinion.</p>
<p>Maybe Magic Maybe Mundane, Horror: There may or may not be something supernatural going on. Authorial opinion is the latter, which means that the mind control type things happening here were done through mundane means. (That said, the apparent inevitability of Jack's success is an illusion.)</p>
<p>Consent Issues: The original character, to outward appearances, assaults Jack. The narrative holds that Jack caused this situation through an unspecified mechanism, and the original character is not portrayed as responsible.</p>
<p>Unreliable Narrator, Spiritual Abuse, enthusiasm but not consent: Jack's relationship to the original character is one of a deity to her worshiper, and any affection from Jack is met with effusive adulation.</p>
<p>Altered Mental States, Prose Poem: The original character's worshipful behavior toward Jack stems from an altered mental state, and that state is portrayed in detail, without pause for narrative context.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're snuggled up next to Jack and you're <em>so</em> comfortable. There's nothing wrong, nothing weird or unexpected happened, you're just... deciding to do this. Contentment seems to settle all the way down to your bones. At some point your shirt came off. More body contact for better results, and this <em>is</em> better. Experiment success.</p>
<p>...God, wouldn't it be even better if she could hold you?</p>
<p>You fumble sleepily with the restraints. The end attached to her is a metal cuff, and you don't have the key on you. You almost have to stop touching her to get at the other end, the place where the chain is affixed to a thick rope that forms the attachment point to the bed. But you manage it, and then the other side, and...</p>
<p>It's even better than you thought it would be. She <em>does</em> hold you, her arms soft and gentle, and doesn't make any attempt to get away, like you were half afraid she would. You're overcome with emotion, tears coming to your eyes. You reach up behind her head and undo the strap holding in the gag—God, you can't believe you did that to her, she won't hurt you—so that you can take it out.</p>
<p>“Please don't talk,” you say as you're doing it. “I'm not supposed to...”</p>
<p>“Don't worry about that, honey,” she says, and you cringe, trying to get closer to her, something's wrong and you don't know what. “I won't talk to you if you don't want me to.”</p>
<p>That's... good, that's what you asked for. It wouldn't make any sense to be disappointed.</p>
<p>You whine anyway. God, you want. You don't even know what you want, but you <em>need</em> it, you're not done, there's something left for you to do.</p>
<p>“<em>Do</em> you not want me to?” she asks and you shake your head as much as you can without moving from where you're leaning on her chest.</p>
<p>“That's good, honey, that's <em>perfect</em>. I'm so glad you told me. I can talk if you want me to, I'll talk to you. What are you thinking about, honey?”</p>
<p>“It's not enough,” you say, and you realize as you're saying it how right you are and try to press against her harder, fuck, you need. “It's not enough, please, how do I fix it? Tell me how.”</p>
<p>“You don't have to think about that, honey,” Jack says. “Just hold still, let me...”</p>
<p>She half turns, her body over yours, and your eyes close. God, you feel so <em>safe</em>. Whatever you'd been thinking about doesn't seem important.</p>
<p>“Think you could stay there a minute, honey? Just rest a bit, maybe talk to me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” you say. Yeah, of course you can, fuck. “What... what did you want me to—” no that's not right she's not making you do anything “—what did you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>She purrs, and you're so proud of yourself, you asked a good question. “Tell me...” She hesitates. “Tell me how you want me to touch you.”</p>
<p>“This is good,” you say, dazed.</p>
<p>She chuckles. “So you want more of that?”</p>
<p>God yes. “Please.”</p>
<p>“You're waiting so well for me,” she says, and you shiver in pure joy. “Just a little longer and I'll give you what you need.”</p>
<p>You open your eyes, curious. You want to see what's keeping her from you. She's sitting at the end of the bed, leaned over the ball of rope restraining her feet.</p>
<p>You start to sit up. This is it, this is what you can do for her. This is how you can earn your reward.</p>
<p>“Down, honey,” she says.</p>
<p>You make a frustrated noise. “I want to help.”</p>
<p>There's a brief pause. “Well, in that case,” she says, and, God, has her voice always been that beautiful? “Come on over, dear.”</p>
<p>You crawl up to her. She takes your hand and puts it on the knot, and you engage yourself with the task. She has her arm around your lower back, and she's telling you how good you are for her while you unmake the familiar knots. Over, under, through; loosen, trace, tug, repeat.</p>
<p>As you're unweaving the last few steps, you look back at her. She's smiling.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she says, as if she read the question out of your mind. “Yes, honey, <em>yes</em>, you did <em>so well</em> for me.”</p>
<p>She brushes your hands aside and takes over. When she's done, she stretches, rolls over, and sits up. The manacles on her hands clank. She's so much more beautiful when she's in motion, her natural grace breathtaking. You can't look away.</p>
<p>“Do you want to do me a favor, honey?” and you nod, of <em>course</em> you do. “My feet are awfully sore. Do you think you could...?”</p>
<p>It's an honor, and you do your best to treat it with the solemnity it deserves. You touch her like you can't believe you were selected for the task. “Firmer,” she says, “yes, there,” “a little higher—yes.”</p>
<p>She directs you to first work on one foot, then the other. The whole time she's talking to you and looking at you with such approval that you feel crushed by it. This is exactly where you're supposed to be. Right here, with her.</p>
<p>“That's better,” she says at last. She stretches again, perches a moment at the edge of the bed, stands.</p>
<p>It feels dizzying, discomfiting, to be looking <em>up</em> at her. You sit up straighter. Something's wrong, you're not supposed to be—</p>
<p>“Thinking about something, honey?”</p>
<p>You shake your head, cheeks hot. She's coming back to lie down with you again and you cling to her the moment she's within your reach. She had been going to go. That must be what was wrong. You're so glad she didn't.</p>
<p>“Actually,” you say, and she tilts her head, inquisitive. “I... I just wanted to say...”</p>
<p>“Out with it, honey.” It's a soft command. You blush harder.</p>
<p>“A-are you going to... stay?”</p>
<p>She growls possessively, her hand tightening on your arm. “I won't leave yet, pet. You've been so good, after all.”</p>
<p>It goes on like that for a while, time stretching into endless bliss, a waking dreamless sleep. Every time you start to come back to yourself she says something, or touches you, and you're back to just existing. You've been lying there under her for uncountable little eternities when she stirs.</p>
<p>“I want to try something, honey,” she says, and you smile. Anything she wants to do to you is good. “You lie right there with your arms above your head...”</p>
<p>You assume the indicated position, looking to her to make sure you've done it right.</p>
<p>She fiddles with the cuffs on her wrists. “Where would I find the key for these, pet?” she asks.</p>
<p>“Oh, do you want me to show you?” You don't want to be out of her presence for even a moment.</p>
<p>She meets your eyes and smiles like you're sharing a joke. “That would be great, sweetie.”</p>
<p>“C-can I get up?”</p>
<p>“Yes, honey. Oh, you're so good for asking. You come here.”</p>
<p>You do. She puts her arms around you and you sag against her.</p>
<p>“Where were you keeping the key?” she prompts, and you straighten up reluctantly. It's upstairs, in your room; you'd hidden it under the leg of your bed. You tell her, pointing it out, and she lifts the end of the bed so you can retrieve it.</p>
<p>You give it to her immediately. She presses it back into your hand. “You do it, honey.”</p>
<p>It feels wrong to be holding it. But she wants you to, so you want to. Your hands shake as you're putting it in. You're not supposed to be in this position. You're not supposed to be deciding. But she asked for your help and you can't, you <em>can't</em> let her down.</p>
<p>You unlock the cuffs. First the right, then the left. You set them down along with the key on the table next to the bed and look to her, not sure what to do next.</p>
<p>“That's good, honey, you did it just right.”</p>
<p>Your shoulders slump. You did it right. You're okay.</p>
<p>She smiles and takes your hand. “Now come back downstairs.”</p>
<p>You feel like you're walking on air. You don't know how you ever lived without her. She leads you down the stairs, back to the room where you were keeping her. The open cuffs clink in her other hand. She guides you onto the bed, right where she had been.</p>
<p>“Hands above your head,” she directs, and you eagerly comply. The cuffs are still warm from her skin when she puts them onto you, checks the fit to make sure you're comfortable. You look up at her and wriggle with joy.</p>
<p>“This is,” you say, “good.”</p>
<p>“Mm, is that so?” She's doing something at the head of the bed, tugging at the chains attached to the cuffs. You straighten out your arms for her, and she chuckles.</p>
<p>“Don't worry about that, honey,” she says, and you don't, you just lie there and bask in her presence. Everything is so much better now that you have her to tell you things. She's a little distracted, but that's okay. You can't have all her attention all the time. This is plenty.</p>
<p>“Shift down for me, honey?” and you do. Now your arms are nearly straight above your head. Jack adjusts the pillow under you and goes around to the foot of the bed to do your legs.</p>
<p>You've been tied up before. You'd liked it: the artistry of the knots, the bite of the rope, the giddy helpless feeling of being restrained.</p>
<p>This is better. This doesn't just feel good, it feels <em>right</em>. Jack is still talking to you, “oh, you're doing so well, pet, almost done,” and it's hard to hold still. When she finally says, “okay, pet, you can move now,” you reach for her reflexively and are surprised when the cuffs hold you back.</p>
<p>“That's right, come here,” she says, and you struggle to obey. You pull at the restraints, your hands scrabbling against the bed behind you. But she's out of reach, and all your efforts can't change that. She looks at you, amused and suddenly frighteningly uncaring, and turns away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Isaiah 45:13.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>